kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prankster's Paradise
Prankster's Paradise is a world in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It is based on the 1940 Disney film Pinocchio, although an area based off the sea from the film appears as a Mirage Arena match in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix . Originally the world was set to appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, but was eventually removed due to space restrictions. Development Originally the world was set to appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, but was eventually removed due to space restrictions. Tetsuya Nomura explained that the planned plot for the world was set in a circus and playing off the story of Pinocchio, a puppet with a heart, and the Nobodies who possess no heart, then planned for a sad episode with Roxas and Xion looking for hope for themselves. The world would have included Pinocchio, as a human, and Gepetto, as well as the villains Honest John and Gideon from the original film. The profile sprites for the characters still appear within the final game's data. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix'' Terra, Aqua and Ventus battle Monstro in a digital representation of the world in the Monster of the Deep battle of the Mirage Arena. Between Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, Prankster's Paradise was destroyed by the Heartless. During the chaos of the destruction of their world, Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Jiminy Cricket were separated, each landing in a different world; Gepetto was swallowed by Monstro (who managed to survive the destruction of their world but ended up wandering the gummi routes between Agrabah, Atlantica and Halloween Town.), Pinocchio washed up in Traverse Town, and Jiminy Cricket wound up at Disney Castle. When Sora and King Mickey seal the door to Kingdom Hearts, the world is restored with Pinocchio and Gepetto returning, except Jiminy Cricket, who is currently with Sora. Though it was restored, Prankster's Paradise remained in a deep sleep instead of returning to the Realm of Light, plagued by Nightmare Dream Eaters. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Sora's Side Sora encounters Jiminy on Pleasure Island, but Jiminy does not recognize him, but does recognize his name. (Another Yen Sid speech, in which time in sleeping worlds does not flow like the others and that those people are trapped in a dream; even the deceased have life in these dreams). Jiminy is worried about Pinocchio. Jiminy explains that young lads like Sora should avoid Pleasure Island because if they play too much, they "make jack-a-mules of themselves". He also explains that Pinocchio once mentioned Sora's name. Flashback to when Pinocchio was in a cage. He lies to Jiminy that two "monsters" brought him here in a bag while on the way to school. He also mentions that "a guy in black" told him to "play" with Sora, which is a truth. The blue fairy then comes down and tells them that if Pinnochio keeps on lying, he'll forever remain a puppet. She gives him one more chance and returns his nose to normal. Back to the present. Sora spots "Pinocchio" and they go after him. However, he is just a Dream Eater pretending to be the puppet. Sora fights the Dream Eaters. The spot "Pinnochio" at the top of a tower, but this one is a fake, as well. Another Pinocchio is spotted wandering the park. Jiminy thinks it's another fake, but Sora tells him to give this one a try as well. Sora spots Pinocchio surrounded by Komory Bats over a trampoline. He jumps up to save the puppet, then orders him and Jiminy to leave. Sora fights the Dream Eaters. After the battle, the unknown man and Xemnas reappears to mock Sora before disappearing. Sora questions how he is similar to a Nobody. Sora then learns from the Blue Fairy that Geppetto has been swallowed by Monstro and that Pinnochio and Jiminy are looking for him to save Geppetto. There is a cutscene where Pinocchio and Jiminy are at the edge of the cliff. Jiminy tells Pinocchio about how dangerous Monstro is. Pinocchio tells Jiminy goodbye, but he says that he's with him all the way. Pinocchio and Jiminy then fall off the cliff into the ocean in search of Geppetto. Sora then goes underwater. Sora soon reaches the bottom of the ocean. He finds Jiminy and Pinocchio swimming away from Monstro, but the force of the water pulls him into the chaos. Pinocchio and Jiminy are then swallowed by Monstro. Sora gives chase, but a Dream Eater appears and freezes Monstro in ice that carries him to the top of the ocean, where Sora follows. Sora then fights the Dream Eater on the clusters of the frozen Monstro. During the battle, Sora frees Monstro, encasing him in a bubble. The Dream Eater was then defeated and swallowed by Monstro, while Sora falls into the ocean. Monstro then sneezes, blowing Sora away. Sora wakes up on a beach. He assumes that Prankster's Paradise was destroyed not long after Monstro swallowed everyone, and also recalls how they soon escaped and ended up in Traverse Town. Sora then spots a keyhole and seals it, ending his story. Riku's Side Riku is swallowed by Monstro and spots Geppetto looking for Pinocchio. Riku offers to help find the puppet and also encounter Jiminy. Like with Sora, Jiminy does not recognize Riku. Turns out Pinnochio ran off after somebody with a black coat. Jiminy joins Riku, since he is Pinnochio's conscience. The two spot the puppet walking with a man in a black coat. Riku demands that Pinocchio be released. The coated man simply pushes the puppet ahead. Pinnochio and Jiminy are reunited. Riku demands that the coated figure reveal himself. He does... and it's RIKU!? (It's the Riku Replica all over again). However, Riku goes into a black portal without a word. Turns out that Replica Riku is actually Riku's dark past self. Pinnochio and Jiminy ask if there is anyone that will always be there for Riku. He explains that there is. Suddenly, a vibration happens. Riku orders Pinnochio and Jiminy to head back while he takes a look around. Riku enters a deep part of Monstro and fights a Dream Eater boss. Geppetto and Pinnochio are reunited. Riku recalls more Yen Sid wisdom and seals another Keyhole. Characters Enemies Dream Eater File:Panda Bear (Scan) KH3D.png|Kuma Panda File:Torpedo Fish (Scan) KH3D.png|Torpedo Fish File:Ice_Penguin.png|Ice Penguin File:Dragon Horse.png|Dragon Horse File:Clown.png|Obake Pierrot Somebodies File:Monstro.png|'Monstro' Gallery File:Circus Entrance.png|Artwork of the entrance to the carnival in Prankster's Paradise. File:Prankster's Paradise.png|Artwork of the carnival in Prankster's Paradise. fr:Prankster's Paradise Category:Worlds Category:Disney worlds Category:realm of Sleep